wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Choi
History She was one of the surviving victims of a prostitution ring that exploited abducted and runaway children as its "merchandise". Upon reaching puberty, Grace used her then-nascent metahuman powers to escape, and spent the next several years living independently, until her recruitment into the Outsiders. When the team is captured by the Brain and Monsiuer Mallah, they remark on how Grace has been enhanced more than "her kind" usually is. The Outsiders are confused by that remark, leading Mallah to laugh and comment: "You mean they don't know what you are?" The meaning of Mallah's remark has not yet been revealed; however,Nightwing has intimated that he does have some inkling as to her true nature. During the Amazons Attack it is revealed that Grace's mother was a Bana-Mighdall Amazon. Joining the Outsiders She was the bouncer for the metahuman nightclub Chaney's in Metropolis.Arsenal recruited her for the newly-formed Outsiders. Even if she and Arsenal were old friends, she wasn't very keen on joining until he told her the Outsiders job would pay her three times more than her bouncer job. Her relationship with the other Outsiders was a difficult one from the start, with her constant chastising of the others, most notably the android Indigo. She continually questioned the team's effectiveness and their role in the overall heroing scheme, which caused her to be on the outs with leader Nightwing at times. Her casual attitudes towards sexuality also led to insults by others, most notably Thunder. Nonetheless, she earned the group's respect and in return respected each of the other members' capabilities, sometimes even pushing them farther than they thought they could go. (Such as when Grace, with the help of Thunder, was able to catch a crashing jet.) During the team's battle with the demonic villain Sabbac, Grace's face was badly burned, but her power of regeneration allowed her to heal within hours. Her brutal methods in dealing with her opponents were exemplified in this battle, as she sought payback against the villain. One Year Later Grace Choi remains a member of the Outsiders, and assisted in toppling the regime of Mali. She gets along quite well with the team's newest member,Captain Boomerang and the two have been involved in the somewhat questionable interrogation of some soldiers, involving torture. It has been revealed that Grace has been secretly involved in a lesbian relationship with Thunder, Anissa Pierce. After an unsuccessful mission in North Korea involving Checkmate Nightwing hands over the Outsiders to Batman who elects to decide on his own roster. Grace features in the Amazons Attack where during an attack on the United States by the Amazons, she encounters the Bana Amazons. One of its members tells her that she is actually part of their tribe, the explanation for both her metahuman abilities and earlier allusions by others to "her kind". In the aftermath of the war, Batman assigns Wonder Woman and Grace to a cleanup mission which serves as an audition for his Outsiders roster. Grace identifies herself as half-Amazonian and displays a deep knowledge of Bana-Mighdall history. Batman and Wonder Woman accept that she is a Bana, and this is confirmed when Grace successfully handles a bomb engineered so that only women with Bana DNA might control it. Diana and Grace end their joint mission describing each other as cousins. Pleased with her performance, Batman welcomes Grace as the final member of his Outsiders. Despite being angry that Thunder "washed out" during Batman's try-out and has been excluded from the team, she accepts. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Regenerative Healing' *'Longevity' *'Expert Combatant' Notes *Grace Choi is Bisexual. Links *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=grace2 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grace_Choi Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__